


Breaking Through

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new partners make a breakthrough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Through

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #439: Clear.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Breaking Through

~

“Let me get this clear,” Malfoy said after Harry explained his plan. “You want to spread the rumour we’re in the market for illegal Dark artefacts?”

Harry shrugged. “Sort of?”

“Okay.” Malfoy leaned forward. “One: we’re _two days_ on the job, which seems rather quick to already be corrupt. Two: how do we put the word out? Three—” He paused. “I’m sure there’s a third reason, I just can’t think of it right now.” 

“Do you have any ideas on how to retrieve it?” 

Malfoy sighed. “No. Fine. How _do_ we get the word out?”

Harry smiled. “I’ve an idea.”

~

The clerk clearly wasn’t pleased to see them again. “Now what?” she snapped.

This time, Malfoy was charming. “I’m here to apologise for my earlier behaviour,” he said. “I was frustrated. I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.” 

“No you shouldn’t,” she replied, looking slightly mollified. 

“I know.” Malfoy sighed. “It’s just been a rough few days. The artefact we lost was my mother’s, you see, and, I was hoping—”

She narrowed her eyes. “Hoping what?”

Malfoy sighed. “Never mind. It’s my fault we lost it. I’ll repay her somehow—”

As they turned away, however, the clerk said, “Wait.” 

~


End file.
